digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Angemon
Angemon is a fictional character from the Digimon franchise. He is the Champion form of Patamon, a Digimon with six shining wings and pure white clothes. He relentlessly attacks his enemy until he has completely deleted his foe. He and Angewomon are partners and they compliment each other's powers very well. He is a powerful Champion level Digimon, being able to defeat some Ultimate level Digimon. In Digimon Adventure and Digimon Adventure 02, he is voiced by Dave Mallow (US) & Miwa Matsumoto (Japan). Digivolution * Fresh (Baby I) - Poyomon * In-Training (Baby II) - Tokomon * Rookie (Child) - Patamon * Champion (Adult) - Angemon * Ultimate (Perfect) - MagnaAngemon * Mega (Ultimate) - Seraphimon, Dominimon Special * DNA Digivolution - Shakkoumon (+ Ankylomon) Abilities He wields the Angel Rod which he uses in combat and can absorb to create his Hand of Fate attack. He possesses six beautiful wings which he uses for flight. Attacks * Hand of Fate (Heaven's Knuckle): Fires sacred energy from his fist. * Angel Rod (Holy Rod): Strikes with his staff. * God Typhoon: Spins his staff, creating a glowing wave of energy. * Angel Staff: Spins his staff to keep from taking damage. In the games and cards: *'Mega Heal': Recover life. *'HP Recovery': Recover + life of normal. *'Small HP Cure': Recover - life of normal. Appearances First Season (Digimon Adventure) In the final fight with Devimon, Takeru Takaishi/T.K. was in desperate need of help. After defeating the other six DigiDestined and their partner Digimon, Devimon advanced on T.K. and Patamon with the idea to kill them first. Patamon Digivolved to Angemon and, in a final attempt to defeat Devimon, he was donated power by the other Digimon. He finished off Devimon by sacrificing himself with a few last words to his partner T.K. who was immensely saddened by what he would almost immediately discover was only a short-lived loss. Last Words - TK, I'll come back again if you want me to... He was reborn as an Digi-Egg and gradually became Patamon again. He only resumed the ability to become Angemon again when WereGarurumon was losing to Myotismon. After this time, Angemon was able to go into battle when needed, having adjusted to the power. His primary attack, Hand of Fate, was more affective against nightmare soldiers,so that Myotismon was unable to dissipate it, he was able to dissipate the attacks of the other Ultimate-level Digimon. But it has little affect against non-nightmare soldier type digimon. He helped in the fight against Myotismon and VenomMyotismon & then against the Dark Masters. Angemon reached his Ultimate Level, MagnaAngemon , when protecting T.K. & Kari from Piedmon. Second Season (Digimon 02) Three years later, when the Digimon Emperor was conquering the Digital World, Patamon was reunited with T.K. but the Emperor's Control Spires made him unable to Digivolve to Angemon when in their presence, even though Patamon managed to Digivolve to him once. But when BlackWarGreymon went on a rampage, Angemon became a much needed ally when he & Ankylomon DNA Digivolved to form Shakkoumon. Hurricane Touchdown/Supreme Evolution! The Golden Digimentals Angemon and Angewomon appeared to fight Kokomon in the form of Cherubimon. Later on, Angemon and Angewomon Digivolved to their Mega forms of Seraphimon and Magnadramon to release the Golden Digi-Eggs. Revenge of Diaboromon Angemon and Angewomon appeared to help Omnimon fight Diaboromon. The angels pinned him down as Omnimon impaled Diaboromon way before he appeared in the Real World as Armageddemon. Digimon Frontier * Voiced by Hikaru Midorikawa (Japan). Dave Mallow reprises his role of Angemon. A servant of Ophanimon, Angemon was charged with the task of protecting Katsuharu, Teppei, Chiaki and Teruo when they wanted to remain in the Digital World after the selection of the DigiDestined. When the heroes met him at Steel Town, they were being harassed by Saggitarimon, who was demanding that they hand over their possessions. Angemon revealed his mission to the gang: to understand why the four were in the Digital World as he was unable to convince them that it was safer for them to leave. After Angemon and the Legendary Warriors defeated Saggitarimon and his Centarumon buddies, the Royal Knights arrived. Angemon was killed off by Dynasmon, who took his Fractal Code. A variant of Angemon, Piddomon, was the referee during the Trailmon race. Last Words -Not so fast! V-Tamer An Angemon was among the fallen Digimon that were killed by Neo Saiba. Another one loyal to Lord Holy Angemon was punched by a large Devidramon during Neo Saiba's invasion upon Lord Holy Angemon's castle. Digimon Next An Angemon was seen fighting a Devimon at the Battle Stage in the Net Game World. Digimon World In Freezeland the hero can find a chapel with a statue of Angemon, after finding a strange glowing ball later on, the statue of Angemon is gone and the real Angemon appears, after a conversation Angemon heads to the city and becomes Jijimon's advisor. Digimon World 2 Defeating Numemon releases Angemon whom reveals that Numemon wanted to force the peaceful digimon in the Meditation Dome to attack Digital City and the tamers there, Angemon returns to the Meditation Dome where you can talk to him at anytime. Angemon is also a playable Digimon and evolves from either ClearAgumon or Patamon, and can evolve to either MagnaAngemon or Andromon. Digimon World DS Angemon digivolves from Patamon, and can digivolve further into MagnaAngemon depending on its stats. Angemon Angemon Angemon Angemon Angemon Angemon Angemon fi:Angemon fr:Angemon pt:Angemon sv:Angemon